Thermostats typically have multiple functions that require user input, such as setting time of day, day of week, programming temperature set points or programming user settings. Control panels typically include an assortment of buttons for operating the thermostat and adjusting the settings. Adjustment of the thermostat settings using the assortment of buttons can often times be confusing to the user, require detailed review of user manual and consume much time in order to properly operate the thermostat and adjust the settings to the user's liking.
In some cases a liquid crystal display (LCD) may be provided that includes touch sensitive areas populated on the display screen. The touch sensitive area may include numerals, word phrases or graphics (collectively, “icons”) that appear on the display screen. By touching the appropriate icon, the user can make adjustments to the functioning of the thermostat and activate specific modes of operation or make setting adjustments. Some thermostats are known to have mechanical buttons or switches (“hard buttons”). Such hard buttons are commonly used in combination with touch sensitive areas (“soft buttons”) on a LCD. Some thermostats have multiple hard buttons on different portions of the thermostat housing. Typically the user must program the thermostat by using the soft or hard buttons to adjust set-points (e.g. time and corresponding temperature) for each day of the week. The process of programming is typically repeated seven times so that the proper set-points are programmed for each weekday and weekend day. When programming includes setting hour, minute, temperature and fan settings: the total number steps and inputs required to complete the programming for seven days may exceed 100 steps. The present invention overcomes many of the above mentioned disadvantages of previously known thermostats and allows for more rapid programming of the thermostat.